To Me, It's Priceless
by YueSoEul
Summary: There are things that worth more than...


Okay, have you ever lost something so important to you because of some idiot? I did. I lost my keys. Yeah, it doesn't seem to be that important, it's keys after all, you can get it replaced etc. But, it's important to me. I've had the keys since we moved to the new house – around five years and I had the key-chain attached to that key for around ten years. Really, TEN YEARS. It was an important gift from a friend and I feel like moving heaven and hell just to get it back. It's all because of my mother's stupid friend and how she can be so damn incompetent. To cut it short, this is inspired by the event. Yes, I'm still pissed. **One-shot**!

* * *

_Not here. _Ga Eul thought as she scrambled around the house, turning every bit of everything upside down, leaving a trail of mess behind her. She didn't care, she could clear the mess later, and it wasn't such a big deal. Her mind was focus on one thing and one thing alone, the thing that she had been trying to find for the past hour or so. It wasn't something expensive, the truth was, and it wasn't even valuable in monetary sense. It was just something that matter to her, something that was valuable to her, in fact, it could have very well been her most precious possession and she had come to obtain plenty of priceless not to mention rarest of items. Some would say that it was one of the perks of being married to the infamous So Yi Jeong, but, to Ga Eul, the privileges had caused her to be somewhat uneasy.

_Not here. _Ga Eul turned the pillows on the couch over, ripping every one of it from its original place, leaving it scattered all around the living room. Beads of sweats started to form on her face as she groaned inwardly. The living room, it was the last place she had left to turn over just to find what she was looking for. She had first, practically, turned their bedroom into chaos, and then it was the kitchen, even his office. There was no room in the house that was not attacked by her need to find what she was looking for. But, as Ga Eul emptied the last box filled with the loose papers, scattering it all over the floor, she realized that all her effort was in vain. The living room, it was the last place she had hoped held what she had lost. No, she hadn't lost anything. She was certain that she had placed it away carefully, tucked away from any prying hands.

"What the – ?" So Yi Jeong's voice echoed through the halls of the house followed by hurried footsteps, frantic actually. "Ga Eul?" He called exasperatedly, but Ga Eul was too preoccupied with turning a few more furniture and its fittings around to even bother to answer. Luckily for Yi Jeong, it didn't take him long to find Ga Eul standing in the middle of the living room that looked a lot like it had been hit by a tornado. Yi Jeong could only exhale deeply, noticing that Ga Eul was perfectly fine and whatever scenario that was playing in his head earlier was just that – all in his head. Still, the state of the house confused him. He was sure that when he had left for work in the morning, everything was still in place and now... "Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong called carefully, looking at his anxious wife.

A quick glance was all he got from Ga Eul when he called out for her and then she was back on whatever she was doing. From where Yi Jeong was standing, it looked as if Ga Eul was on a mission and he knew that simply calling out to her was not going to be enough to get her attention. Amused, Yi Jeong started to make his way carefully through the chaos before stopping to stand inches away from where Ga Eul was standing. It worked, his move startled and gained him the much needed attention. "I can't find it," Ga Eul faint voice came, she was close to tears that put Yi Jeong's mind on high alert at once. The state of mess of the house was pushed way into the back of his mind as he focused on Ga Eul's troubled face.

"What were you looking for, Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong asked carefully as he reached for Ga Eul's hands, wrapping it securely into his, her hands had always been small compared to his. But, that was probably one of the reason why he loved holding her hands in his, it fit just right and it felt right to be with her. "My bracelet," Ga Eul replied sorrowfully. For some reason, finally saying it out loud made her wanted to cry. Yi Jeong couldn't help but arched his eyebrows. _A bracelet?_ He could only smile, only Ga Eul. For the past two years they had been married, Ga Eul had insisted on maintaining her lifestyle. That pretty much meant, no extravagant gifts and it took Yi Jeong a lot to come to terms with the fact that his wife would never allow him to shower her with presents especially when he wanted to and can do just that. Still, there were always flowers and chocolates.

"That's fine, we'll just get you a new one," Yi Jeong stated. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford to buy his wife any type of jewelry out of the blue. He could and Ga Eul losing one of hers was a good excuse to goad her into agreeing to let him buying something for her. Ga Eul's respond, however, was not within his expectations. Her eyes were wide with disgust before she ripped her hands away from his. Surprised, Yi Jeong could only gap, wondering whether he had stepped over another invisible line. "Yah! So Yi Jeong, do you think you can just buy things and it'll be all okay?" Ga Eul's voice boomed through the room. Yi Jeong shrugged, scratching his head. "Well, I thought –" Yi Jeong began but Ga Eul beat him to it. "Ugh! Forget it," Ga Eul barked, stalking away, leaving Yi Jeong confused.

"I can't believe him," Ga Eul ranted to the only person she knew would listen; Jan Di. A smile threatened to crept up onto Jan Di's face as she listened Ga Eul retelling the story, it was definitely worth sacrificing from getting a decent lunch. _Who needs lunch?_ Not her, especially when Yi Jeong had just basically proved that the F4 are definitely more alike than they thought they were. "What, he thinks he still needs to buy my attention?" Ga Eul complained, crossing her arms over her chest as Jan Di nodded, trying to hide her amusement. Still, she couldn't help but agree with Ga Eul; being married to Gu Jun Pyo wasn't easy either. The man just doesn't get that she can't walk around with jewelry dangling from every part of her body when she was in the hospital or even wear anything that cost more than an average patient's monthly salary.

"I shouldn't have married him," Ga Eul whined as she slumped into her chair. That does it, Jan Di could no longer keep a straight face, a smile betrayed her cool composure, not that she ever had a good poker face either. Ji Hoo-sunbae had pointed out that she had an extremely honest face that could either work well for her or against her as a doctor. On any day, or for another reason, alright, one reason alone, Jan Di would have agreed with Ga Eul, scratch that, she would have turned Yi Jeong's intestine inside out if he ever cheated on Ga Eul. But, for being angry over something like a bracelet, even though it carried a piece of a beautiful memory, she couldn't help but thought that Ga Eul was just simply being silly. "I'm going to quote Woo Bin-sunbae here and say; don't you think that's a little bit too extreme?" Jan Di stated, amused. Ga Eul could only groan as she rolled her eyes at her friend, so much for being an understanding friend.

"Hi," Yi Jeong said as he leaned casually at the entrance of the small classroom watching Ga Eul cleaned up after her students. Her gaze graced him almost instantaneously. It had been two days and Ga Eul was still giving him the silent treatment. "Can I borrow you this evening?" He asked hopefully, looking at his wife's beautiful face. Even when she was angry she could still take his breath away. Silence. Turning her gaze away, Ga Eul managed a nod as Yi Jeong took a sharp intake of breath at her agreement. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath. As if bounded by some unspoken agreement, Yi Jeong waited for Ga Eul to finish sorting the classroom before he finally followed her as she led them out of the building.

Walking next to Ga Eul but unable to casually hold onto her hand was unnerving for Yi Jeong, but, he had to be calculative of his next move to avoid from having to face Ga Eul's wrath again. "Why are we here?" Ga Eul asked. For the first time in two days, Yi Jeong finally heard the voice he had missed, he could only smile. "Our first real date, we went to watch a movie, didn't we?" He asked, as if asking her to correct him, but he remembered the typical first date he had with her. It was easy being with Ga Eul and he had always loved her simplicity, it was just that sometimes, he tend to forget that Ga Eul was not someone who wanted any material things, she would be happy with a smile or a hug.

Ga Eul nodded slowly, part of her was surprised that Yi Jeong had remembered but at the same time she was happy as well. "We did," She replied with a small smile on her face. "So, Mrs So, what movie would you like to watch, I believe there's a romantic comedy currently showing," Yi Jeong asked with a grin dangling on his lips. Ga Eul could only smile back as her gaze turned towards the screen displaying the listen of movies currently showing. Just as Yi Jeong had predicted, Ga Eul had picked the romantic comedy. Still, he was pleased that she was responding to him instead of shutting him out.

The rest of the evening played out uneventfully. Yi Jeong wasn't even paying attention to the movie shown on the screen but he was happy to see that Ga Eul was, just like she was during their first date. After the credits rolled and the lights were on again, Yi Jeong was finally brave enough to take Ga Eul's hand into his once again. They walked in silence, watching the world passed by before Yi Jeong finally came to a stop in front of a street vendor. "Pick one," He said tenderly, pointing at the assortment of handmade jewelry on display. He grinned when he saw Ga Eul's face lit up and found a bracelet among the selection.

"This –" Ga Eul started, picking up the bracelet, holding it out in disbelief as she looked at Yi Jeong. It looked exactly like the one she had lost. The first gift he had bought her because he wanted to. "I'm sorry that I was insensitive before," Yi Jeong apologized as he slowly took the bracelet from Ga Eul and safely tie it onto her wrist. "I should have known that it wasn't the cost that matters to you, it's the intention, the love, the memory of which it carried that matters," He added as his hand traveled to caress Ga Eul's face gently. "I love you, I'm sorry –" Yi Jeong continued but before he could finish he felt Ga Eul's lips crashed onto his. Pleased to know that he was forgiven, Yi Jeong allowed himself to loose himself into Ga Eul's kiss. She was definitely one of a kind.

"Your husband must really love you," A woman's voice shocked both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong back to reality. Both of them turned to find that the street vendor was staring at them, looking amused. "Yeah, I do," Yi Jeong replied, delighted while Ga Eul couldn't help but blush. "Well, it's not everyday a guy track me down just so that I can re-create a bracelet I made four years ago," The woman added, smiling. Yi Jeong sneaked his hand around Ga Eul's waist as he pulled her closer to him. Well, having Jan Di on his side wasn't bad at all even when her ideas were outrageous causing Woo Bin to laugh at him when he had asked for Woo Bin's man to search the city just so he can re-live the first date he had with Ga Eul. It was worth it though, it made Ga Eul smile.

* * *

I was ranting and it turned into a fluff O_o How ironic...

Originally published on "Lovers Unparalleled" 20th August 2011


End file.
